User talk:JediRogue/Archive 5
Archives ---- #Archived 10/16/07 #Archived 10/23/07 #Archived 12/29/07 #Archived 3/15/08 First post Hi!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:42, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :What are you wearing?—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 22:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Stalker! =| —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Jeans, a shirt, and you. (lol)--Gigathrash 22:48, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Jeans and shirt too. reanor 01:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Archive 4|Archived 3/15/07 Wow, that's even before your first archive! --- -- (s)talkpage 10:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Lolowned. Not anymore though =[ —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Ban Support #-.- —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #If it makes you happy, I'll ban myself. You should know better than to post such provocative edit notes, though. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 16:02, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:Sorry, Jedi, I was just feeling really irritated because its irritating when people edit your stuff. Now I know how it feels =P. —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:04, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #::Lol. I didn't even see you had put a real ban tag on my page. I'll ban myself for a bit. lol—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 16:13, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:::You will not! The opposes have it. 16:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #::::Omg, justice has been defeated. 16:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:::::I'm a sysop. My vote counts more. (And you can't ban me for violating YAV cause I'm already banned.) I'm going to be gone all day anyway so no great loss lol. 69.122.146.84 16:27, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #::::::Phooey. 16:33, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:::::::And suddenly a vandal appears to ruin the day :O Onoz, wut wi do w/o Jedi :O --- -- (s)talkpage 16:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose #Editing Femwick's colors is too much fun to resist. 15:59, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #: -.- —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #May's asking for it. -- 16:03, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #My screen still looks yellow --- -- (s)talkpage 16:07, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #See Felix and OrgX. --Shadowcrest 17:16, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Neutral #Your a nice person, and who could not lol at your pick-up lines, but you persistently ignore my pms in game trying to say hello, so nyah.--Gigathrash 02:32, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #:Its possible you get me when I'm afk. Ive been going afk alot and leaving myself logged in. Vanquishing between classes will do that to you lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 05:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #I don't know. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) hop on the bandwagon and join EmHk. lulz. Not srsly though, I'd bet that quality control of yours is ten times better. — Nova — ( ) 00:59, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I saw QuCo win halls one night, and I wanted to whispergratulate Jedi, but I don't know her IGN and it's not posted anywhere. I was sad. 02:23, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::What do you mean its not posted anywhere?? Are you using faggy IE? the nav tabs for my characters sometimes don't show up in my shitty browser. Aeryn Delmarre is my para who I'm usually on. I'm not always with them when they win but I'm either online talking to my bf, not online at all, or seething that I got on after they formed and secretly hoping they lose so I can come on the next run. But I still love when we win. I have a lot of guild pride for someone who joined only 5 or 6 weeks ago lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 05:10, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Woo! *chant* Join EmHk! Join EmHk! */chant*. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I actually have IE, FF, and O, but I was using IE at the time, yeah. D: 03:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Noob Noob. --141.150.178.73 22:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Like mudkipz? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Mudkipz aint nub, nubz! —♥May♥Wick♥ 23:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::WTF. reanor 02:26, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what's going on here. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 03:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Randomness is occuring.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:18, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mudkip mudkip? *water gun* [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:49, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Water Gun is so noob. Bubblebeam or gtfo. 03:51, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::mudkip mudkip? *ice beam on Felix* *critical hit* *super effective* *Felix Omni has fainted* [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::With Mudkip's pathetic special attack and lack of STAB bonus, I don't think you could ohko a stupid Altaria. 03:57, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::mudkip is angr. Mudkip eat felix omni. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Lolno. 04:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Read last comment [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC)